Agent Chieftain
Taiyuan| term_begin1= June 21, 2008| term_end1= October 13, 2008| predecessor1= | successor1= | office2= Party president| office_location2= Stardust Crusaders| term_begin2= July 10, 2008| term_end2= August 10, 2008| predecessor2= Senor Schlong| successor2= Dio Brando| term_begin3= October 10, 2008| term_end3= November 5, 2008| predecessor3= GnolTac| successor3= GnolTac| office4= President| office_location4= Pakistan| term_begin4= August 1, 2008| term_end4= September 1, 2008| predecessor4= Senor Schlong| successor4= Dio Brando| term_begin5= November 6, 2008| term_end5=December 5, 2008| predecessor5= IRUKANJI| successor5=Sir-farzad| term_begin6= December 28, 2008| term_end6=January 7, 2009| predecessor6= Sir-farzad| successor6= GnolTac| term_begin7= May 06, 2010| term_end7= | predecessor7=Ahsan Shahbaz| successor7= | office8= Party president| office_location8= Vento Aureo Nippon| term_begin8= February 16, 2015 | party= | residence= | faith= Dioism| military rank=Commander**| army= | }} Category:Presidents of Pakistan Agent Chieftain (Also known as 'Agent', 'Chieftain', or 'A.C.') is the Commander-Chieftain of the Pakistani Special Forces, former President of Pakistan and the former president of the Stardust Crusaders, author of The Trumpets of Dio, former Mayor of Taiyuan, Pakistani Ambassador to Sweden, Spain, France, Thailand, and the United States; Supreme Priest of The Church of Dio, Manager of PIG DISGUSTING™ CORPORATION, eternal servant to God Emperor Dio Brando, veteran citizen of Pakistan, and Agent BA-1 of the Elite Beat Agents. He is known for being one of the most merciless debaters of Socialism in Pakistan. In recent history he has been involved as a founder of the SUFFER movement and in the formation of Vento Aureo (Nippon) in Japan. }} }} }} }} Dioist, and by all rights a heretic of Lewisism but you are, and will always be, my Best Friend Forever |Geno Garon }} }} }} __TOC__ He is known to be very open minded, but also very secure and thorough. Chieftain will never follow through with a proposal unless all possible outcomes are explored and tested and that the idea has no chance of failure. Writing Style While serving as an interim manager of ZA WARUDO, Agent Chieftain developed his writing skills and helped keep the newspaper at the top. During this time, he wrote many acclaimed articles, such as his "interviews" with Presidents Ziggyzag and Kartalon. When IRUKANJI returned from his soul-seeking and masturbatory journey to the top of Ketu, Chieftain started his own private newspaper, . The Stardust Crusaders Chieftain has been a supporter of the Stardust Crusaders, and has helped them forward their goals since the the founding of the Empire. He is one of the busiest men in Pakistan. Over time, he has been consistently promoted, from a trash-talker to a world-class journalist, and from a peacekeeper to a world ambassador to the president of the party. Post-Dio Pakistan When the V1 shift took place, the economic structure of Pakistan was vastly ruptured due to the new productivity formula. This, as well as a diminished interest in the new version of the game, caused the departure of most of the influential Pakistani, including JKD003, touchdown thurman thomas, and ultimately Dio Brando. In the wake of His leave, the remaining Pakistani sought a new God Emperor, and nominated Chieftain for the position, but he declined and accepted the lesser title of Supreme Priest instead, bestowed by the Holy Prophet Altnabla. Military History Agent Chieftain has been an active soldier in the Pakistani Peace Corps. Rather than using weapons and threats to win battles, Chieftain fights with the power of song and dance, which usually causes his enemies to drop their weapons and follow his lead (If he hits enough notes correctly). He was promoted to Elite 300's Squad 1 in March of 2008, and later to the Elite 300's Squad X in April. He fought in every war Pakistan took part in, including the Pakistan-India War, China-Pakistan War, Slovakia-Czech Republic War, USA-Canada War, First Sweden-Germany War, France-Switzerland War, Germany-Poland War, and the Romania-Hungary War. He was also the Commander (Commander-Chieftain) of the Pakistan Special Forces, one of the three branches of the reformed Pakistani Peace Corps. Most recently he has dedicated his eLife to the formation of movements that are able to transform the very nature of the game. Notable Enemies Agent Chieftain tends to make a lot of enemies, since he shows no restraint when he expresses his beliefs. Billy Bob Joe is known to show up without prior notice wherever Chieftain goes, only to disagree completely with what he says. He was once on Spain's hit list after calling Kartalon a silly Spaniard, and was on Sweden's most wanted for publishing a fake interview with their former president, Ziggyzag. He was an enemy of the former GameFAQs Party of the United States of America as well. Currently, he has become an outspoken critic of The Church of the New World, and is considered an enemy of The First Church and Voltare. He also has a "trolling rivalry" with Aryamehr, who has picked up where Billy Bob Joe left off and tails Chieftain around in the game to take his opponents' side. Personal Life Agent Chieftain lives the double life of both a soldier and a politician, moving from country to country to bring peace to the unwashed heathens of the New World. His hobbies include singing, dancing, cheering on Pakistani warriors, hating video games, and besting other presidents in the ring of honor. He has a pet opossum named Pussy. Most recently he moved to Japan where he spends his days organizing the revival of the greatest nation on earth, second to Pakistan. Category:Dioists